


let's lose track of time

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: sometimes you just have to put on your frosh dress and dance around in your room in the dark with the window open and your favorite songs on full volume and write a poem about it
Kudos: 2





	let's lose track of time

perfume out of magazines

smooth skin and bare feet

train rides and leather jackets

drowning out my thoughts

floating in the music

downing diet sodas

spinning in high heels

~~and then tripping in high heels~~

no worries tonight

tonight, we are the deus ex machina

playing our own gods, if only for an evening

oh, how lovely it is to feel free

darling, will you dance with me?


End file.
